One Call Away
by And Momo was Loco
Summary: <html><head></head>When Cloud Strife starts working for a phone sex company he is completely oblivious to the occurrences and relationships that ensue. Clack, Zerith and Angeal/Zack/Cloud.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Of First Jobs and Pool Boys

It was a beautiful, late afternoon in Midgar. There was a cool breeze blowing through the streets crowded with people going home from work while the sun set behind the plush, green fields on the outskirts of the city. However, though many people seemed to be leaving their grueling work lives, there were still some that were sauntering along in hopes of getting to their night jobs on time.

Cloud Strife, a Native of Nibelheim, was training to become a SOLIDER. However, despite that the teen was progressing well, he still needed funds in order to maintain his lifestyle. He applied everywhere he possibly could (even as a sweeper at a beauty salon), but there was no hope for Cloud. Suddenly as he was walking past Wall Market, he suddenly saw a sign hanging above the Honeybee Inn. He approached the sign with intrigue, fascinated by the bright colors. He read the sign and began to smile, but when he got to the end of the writing he became scared. The inn was now hiring… _phone sex operators_? Cloud felt a bit odd about applying, knowing that he would rue the day he was born if his mother found out about it, but he put that aside and applied anyway. After all, a job is a job.

At first, Mr. Corneo was hesitant about hiring Cloud, seeing that he was in training for SOLDIER and only the tender age of seventeen, he was leery about him blabbering about his "illegal business ventures" to the Shinra president, but he knew that the boy was on his last leg and took him under his wing. He placed Cloud in a cubicle between two men and handed him a packet.

"Alright, kid," he began, brushing pizza crumbs off of his button-down, "you're supervisor is Tseng. If you piss him off; it's your ass. When you get a call, make sure to try to keep the old bitties on the call. The more time you can get out of the old broads, the more money I get, so get to work." He walked out of the office area and into the elevator. Cloud sighed and rolled up to his desk. He got comfortable and prepared himself for his first video.

Now the blonde was afraid of being awkward…_ deathly _afraid. He pondered over all the mistakes he could have possible made in every situation, a factorial of instances that definitely sent him into the depths of nervousness. Suddenly, he was struck by an ingenious idea. Why not ask someone for help? Maybe a neighbor or two are experienced in the art of seduction. Cloud rolled his chair out to look into the cubicle beside him. As he peered around the carpeted divider, he saw a young man with fiery red hair reading the news on his computer and listening to music with his earphones. Cloud tapped the divider, and the redhead looked at him.

"Hey, are you the noob, yo?" He asked, taking his earphones out. Cloud nodded quietly.

"Unfortunately I am. Today is literally my first day here, and I'm coming into this occupation blindly because I do not know what do. It's as if I'm illiterate when it comes to sex." The redhead laughed.

"Then why did you take the job, yo?" Cloud threw up his hands.

"I couldn't find anything else to do. I really need this money." He replied. The redhead nodded in understanding.

"Well, my name's Reno by the way, and if you need any help, I will help you. Don't be a stranger, yo." The two shook hands and smiled at each other. Then Reno looked at Cloud's face with deep intent. "Wait, how _old _are you, yo?" The blonde paused and blushed.

"I'm seventeen." He whispered. The redhead gave him a surprised look.

"Me too, yo! But I've been working here ever since I was sixteen, and my birthday is next month. Trust me the job is easier then you think it is. Just watch me on the next call, yo. I'm a pro." He chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you think, Reno." A voice said from the cubicle beside Reno's. Reno perked up and smirked at the divider.

"Whatever, Zack. You think you're cool cuz you're one of the people that's been making money for the company, yo." There was a chuckle from Zack's side, and the raven-head man emerged from the cubicle. Fresh out of high school, Zachary "Zack" Fair was an up and coming SOLIDER, and when Cloud finally came face-to-face with his idol, all he wanted to do was scream like a little fan girl.

Cloud has had this admiration for Zack since he was in his last years of middle school, and after his freshman year in high school, the blonde even incorporated thoughts of the valiant, black-haired beauty in his "after school solo sessions". Cloud was obsessed with Zack, inspirationally and sexually.

"Oh Gaia, it's Zachary Fair! I thought that I'd never even be in the presence of you! I'm in SOLDIER too, and I have been yearning for the day to see you!" Cloud shouted, earning a glare from a woman who was in the middle of a call beside him. Hi gave her an apologetic look and returned his focus on his idol.

"Oh thank you," Zack giggled with a blush, "I'm happy that I am an inspiration to you. As a matter of fact, I think I have seen you around the base from time to time. You're the dude that brings the mail to Genesis, aren't you?" He asked. The blonde teen nodded sadly.

"Unfortunately, yes. Genesis can be quite a… bitch, for lack of a better word." Zack cackled at this response.

"Trust me; they _always _put the noobies as Genesis' mailman-slash-assistant. I guess they do it because if you can handle his rapid, menopause-like mood swings and his diva attitude, then you can beat your ass that you can fight in Wutai. Trust me, being his mailman made me a hell of a lot more brave and capable than anything else." He joked. The two younger teens laughed aloud. Suddenly, Reno's phone began to ring.

"Oh fuck, it's Mrs. Reynolds again. I don't understand why she keep feenin' after me, yo. Aight, time to put on my 'sexy, Costa Del Solian pool boy voice. Watch and learn Cloud, yo." Reno cleared his throat and turned off his handset. Reno grimaced at what he heard on the other line but decided to go with the flow.

"Hey, baby. I really hate being on vacation. I hate that I can't be scrubbing the pool tiles for you while you do them yoga stretches. I know how you like it when I get on all fours, my bare, toned chest is poking out, and my swim trunks are clinging onto my waist for dear life." The redhead gave Zack and Cloud a look as if to say that he need help and fast.

"Yeah, I know you want it, baby. I just can't wait to take of these trunks for you, so you can see _everything_. Yeah, ugh, I'm scrubbing those tiles slowly. Just imagine _what _these hands could do if given the chance. Oh, you _naughty _girl I hear something buzzing away. Mmm, you see you're enjoying yourself. Yeah, I've got something better than a toy for you, girl." To compete with the woman's moans and sighs of pure ecstasy he stared making noises of his own.

"You like this? Aah, do you like what your pool boy is doing to you on these cold, hard tiles, huh? Oh yeah, you're gonna come soon. Just look at ya, all sprawled out. Yeah, that's it keep going. Aah, aah, AAAAH!" He screamed. He regained his composure.

"Well, I thank you baby for that. Hmm, it was so good. Thank you, buh-bye. And _that_, yo, is how you do a call. Get ready for a long night." He said, putting the headset on the desk. The SOLIDER duo laughed at the redhead. Cloud, seeing what Reno did, became more hopeful of the job, but low and behold, the younger teen was surely in for a treat that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Regular

The hours prior to the night shift were grueling. The three men sat there and watched their fellow coworkers happily saunter into the elevator, musing about their impending rendezvous at the clubs and bars or just chattering about going finally going home. Unfortunately, the three men didn't have this satisfaction.

Reno, especially, really wanted to go home. Tonight was he and Rude's movie night, and he was worried if Rude was getting angered by him coming home later and later. The redhead sighed and roughly rested his head on the desk in aggravation.

"Dammit, I got five more hours of this shit, yo." He grumbled. Zack shook his head.

"You opted for these hours, Reno." Zack added. Reno huffed.

"Nah, man, _Tseng _chose my hours. If I could get my hands around that bastard's neck I swear to Gaia I-oh shit, hi-uh Tseng. How's it going, yo?" The redhead stated nervously. Cloud turned around to get a view of his supervisor. The man was rather slender and was clad in a black, fitted suit. His black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and he had a dot smack-dab in the middle of his forehead. His face expressed nothing but sternness and anger.

"Good day Zack, _Reno_. I have stopped by to introduce myself to the new recruit." He replied, looking towards Cloud. His cold countenance frightened the blonde.

"Hello, sir. My name is Cloud Strife. It's a pleasure to meet you." Cloud sheepishly. Tseng was slightly taken aback by the teen's courtesy but not impressed.

"Well, _Cloud_, I will be walking around a bit to check on things, so if you ever need anything, feel free to ask. Oh, and Reno, I'm adding that comment about you wanting to choke me in my log, so if anything happens I'll have it documented." He said with a chuckle. Reno gasped and put his hand on his heart.

"Oh, I feel _honored_, yo." He responded sarcastically. Tseng waltzed off, leaving a giggling Zack and Cloud and a very pissed Reno. "Ugh, I hate that dude, yo. He's always been a bitch to me, and he likes it when I retaliate, so he can write all the shit I say in that fuckin' diary of his."

"Log!" Zack and Cloud exclaimed in unison. The SOLIDER duo cackled as Reno rolled his eyes and put on his head set.

"This is going to be a long night, yo." He whispered as the clock chimed eleven thirty.

(On the other side of town…)

Tonight was a typical Tuesday night at 7th Heaven. There were only two customers left at the bar, and Tifa was washing glasses. Barret was sitting at a booth reading the newspaper. Tonight Tifa was worried about Barret because he hardly spoke at all. From the time he entered the establishment he's only said hello and asked her about her day. Other than that, he hasn't said a peep.

When Tifa decided to close the bar down she felt the need to have a heart-to-heart with her best friend. After all, he is living under her establishment.

She walked over to the booth and sat down in front of him. He didn't budge and continued to read the paper. She huffed.

"Barret, why are you so quiet tonight? I can count on one hand how many times you've spoken since you've walked through the door." She sighed. He put the paper down and looked at her. He scratched his chin as if he were embarrassed about what he was going to say next.

"Aight, Teef, this has nothin' to do with you, but, lately I've been thinkin', ponderin', about stuff." He responded. She gave him a curios look.

"What stuff?"

"Well, ahem, I've always wondered what it would be like to prank call a phone sex operator." He confessed. Tifa looked down at the table for a few seconds and then busted out in laughter. She laughed until she cried.

"Me too! I thought I was a weirdo for wanting to do that!" She hopped up from the booth and ran into another room. She returned with the phone and sat back down. "Ok, I have a plan. You're gonna be the husband that's secretly gay, and I'll be the wife that catches you and will start yelling in the background." She mused.

"Ay, why I gotta be da one that's gay on the DL?"

"Trust me; it'll be loads of fun!" She handed him the phone and pouted. Initially Barret didn't want to do this, but once he saw her face he couldn't say no. He took the phone from her and began dialing away.

"I'm only doing this because I love you."

(Back at the top floor of the Honeybee Inn…)

As Cloud was lounging around watching the Gongagan special on the travel channel with Zack, his phone finally rang. He was petrified. He was at a loss for words, having no clue on what to say or do. Zack and Reno signaled for him to pick up the phone. After the fourth ring, Cloud decided to answer the call.

"H-h-hi." He said with a sexy tone; well, he at least he attempted to be. Reno laughed quietly at this while Zack smacked his forehead with his palm.

"Hey baby." Someone said with a deep, sultry voice said from the other side of the line. Cloud was petrified. He didn't know what to say to a man!

"It's a man!" He mouthed to Zack. Reno cackled a little louder, forcing Zack to slap him upside the head. Zack mouthed back saying for him to just play it off. Cloud sighed and then returned to the call.

"It's been a while, baby I haven't heard from you in a while." He responded, grimacing at his comments. The man chuckled huskily.

"Yeah, I know. My wife's pissing me off. I don't even know why I married the bitch anyway. But forget about her. What are we doing tonight?" Cloud was stuck. He didn't know how to respond to this. Reno signaled to him and turned on the CD player, changing it to the second track: Slow Jamz by Kanye West, Jamie Foxx and Twista. Cloud blushed at this.

"I'm sitting here, playing some nice music with the candles lit and drinking the finest Mideelan red wine. I've been-uh-_ thinking _about you all day, baby," he stammered. At this point, Barret knew that he found the perfect person to prank, noticing that the man was clearly new to this profession.

"Ugh, baby you get me so- mmm- hard, and I just can't _wait _to poundthat ass to the moon! Look at cha, on your stomach all spread out on the bed. Mmm, I can't wait." Barret's comments began to scare Cloud.

"'Said she want some Marvin Gaye, some Luther Vandross, a little Anita, will definitely set this party of right!" Reno chimed aloud with the song. Zack hit him on the head to shut him up. Then Cloud felt like doing a bold move. Hey, what's so frightening about this? He is a SOLIDIER after all!

"Ah, I'm so open and ready for you. Oh, don't tease me like that!" He moaned, beginning to play the part. Zack gave him a thumbs up. As Cloud continued on with his call, Zack's phone began to ring. Usually he is unhappy to answer calls, but this time he was ecstatic.

Now, in this company the name of the game is to do what you do well but not get attached. Zack had that mastered until three months ago when his mystery lover started calling him. Not only have the duo shared highly sexual (and pleasurable) moments over the phone, they have also shared some personal moments together, discussing their personal lives with each other. Even though Zack had a beautiful fiancée at home, and he was planning to marry her soon, he still couldn't help but feel _something _for the mysterious man.

Without hesitation he picked up the phone.

"Hello, Ang," he sighed in a sultry tone. The person on the other side chuckled.

"Mmm, I've been thinking about you lately. I miss tapping that ass." Zack chuckled at this response. He felt himself slowly become hard.

"Yeah, I miss that too. Right now I'm just waiting for you to take me. I'm on my back and all stretched out." The raven-haired teen began to grope himself through his pants


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the favourites and reviews and reads! I really appreciate it. Anyways, I've written a new story called "Love Letters", and it's an Eureka 7 story. If you would, if you would like to, please read it and tell me how you feel about it. Thank you! Again, I DO NOT own anything Final Fantasy, but I do own this plot line to the fanfic. Warning: There's lemony content in this chapter. Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Smooches**

**~And Momo was Loco**

Chapter Three: Home

When Zack finally got home from work, it was almost four in the morning, and his fiancée, Aerith, was lying on the couch fast asleep. He quietly tipped-toed into the room and kissed her on the forehead, noticing that she didn't even flinch. He slowly but gingerly picked her up and walked upstairs with her to their bedroom. After he put her in the bed he went and changed into his night attire, too tired to even shower.

Getting in to bed, the raven-haired man snuggled against her, feeling her warmth and breathing in her sweet scent.

_Her smell is turning me on_. He thought, adjusting himself in his boxers. Suddenly she stirred and rolled over to greet him.

"Hello, Zack." She yawned. The couple kissed and then cuddled under the sheets. He gave a heavy sigh. "You know what I've been thinking lately?" She asked. He yawned again.

"Uh what, honey?" She stayed silent for a few seconds but then proceeded to what she wanted to say.

"I really want to have a baby." Zack grew silent.

"I know you do, but don't you wanna wait till we get married, Aerith? It'd be easier then." He said, turning towards her.

"We were supposed to get married last month. Now we're getting married in three weeks, so what difference does it make? I think you just don't want a baby." She said with a pout. Zack shook his head. She was right. He didn't want any cradles to rock.

"Aerith, I _do _want a child. Just not now. Besides, I'm hardly home now, so it'd be hard for me to have a stable relationship with our child."

"Zack, being a SOLDIER will _always _keep you away from home. Listen, if you don't want a child right now just tell me. I won't hold it against you." She kissed him turning over. Suddenly, Zack found himself getting an urge and roughly placed himself on top of the brunette. She squeaked and smiled happily at his advances.

"Trust me, we're _not _going to make a baby, but we can still have some sort of fun." He moaned, pushing up her night gown just above her navel. She gasped when she felt his hand explore her breasts, pinching and plucking at her pert nipples. Her back arched at the feeling of his soft lips lightly pecking on her navel.

"Ahh, Zachary, please." She sighed. The SOLDIER chuckled and pushed down his pants to free his hardened member. The raven-haired man looked at her with passion and admiration as he pulled down her now soaked panties.

"Now usually I would eat you out, but tonight we have to make an exception." He moaned, putting on a condom. She spread her legs to accommodate him and rested the back of her head on the pillow. He stroked her head lovingly as he slowly pushed in. She was in heaven. Her eyes rolled back in ecstasy as he kept a steady pace. He looked into her eyes and groaned.

"Mmm, baby you look so good under me." He said as he planted butterfly kisses onto her neck. She moaned as he quickened his pace.

"Yes, ugh right there!" She panted, feeling her sweet spot being penetrated. Zack changed his speed and angled his thrusts to hit just the right spot, hoping that it would bring her to a much-needed release. Aerith's body began to writhe under him, a sure sign that she was close to her peak. At this stage, Zack knew to make sure he held her close as she was nearing orgasm. He held her tightly and rocked harder into her, eliciting loud and arousing moans and cries of passion from Aerith.

"That's it, Aerith, just let yourself go." He instructed huskily. For a few seconds, she was stuck between her plateau and pure bliss, but after Zack began to rub at her clit she went wild, plunging into a full-blown orgasm. As she shook and cried out beneath him, Zack let himself go as well, joining her in the blissful moment. As their pleasure waned, the couple laid side-by-side happily, still panting from what happened. Zack looked over at Aerith who was completely at a loss for words.

"Baby you ok?" He asked in concern. Her eyes were closed, and she chuckled and smiled in response.

"Yeah. Zack, that was amazing. Oooh that was the best we've ever done it." She panted, pushing down the gown again.

"Yeah, that was fucking good, baby. Mmm, we need to do that more often." He gave her a sweet and passionate kiss. She moaned into it.

"Well, maybe you should take off of work more often. You can totally do the exercises you do in training here with me." She said with a wink.

"Yeah, squat-thrusts are totally the best sex act." He joked. The duo cackled at his comment and then yawned, slowly drifting off to sleep. Maybe he _is _willing to have a baby soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok folks. Here it is, the Zangoud lemon. Ok, bear with me if you don't like this because this is my first yaoi lemon. Read/Review/Drool or do whatever the hell your heart desires. You have been warned.**

**Smooches**

**~And Momo was Loco**

Chapter Four: Teacher's Pets

Today work was rather unusual. Zack was sitting at his computer, not even bothering to answer certain calls, Reno was fast asleep and drooling profusely on his phone, and Cloud was staring out into the window. The blonde was extremely exhausted. Earlier that day he had completed the most tiring training ever, and then he had to endure one of Genesis' lectures about what it means to be a SOLDIER. Suddenly Zack's phone rang, and he sprang up to answer it, smiling when he saw the number.

"Hey, Ang. What's up?" He asked. The man on the other side of the line paused.

"I've been thinking…I actually want to meet you and have more than just our little phone 'sexcapades' if you get my drift." He suggested. Zack's face went blank. Never before during the course of his job has he been asked such a thing. He was tempted. He really wanted to oblige the man, but so many factors went against his this temptation that he was leaning towards not going, especially since he was getting married soon. But what the hell; one only lives once.

Angelo caught onto this long paused and sighed.

"You know it's perfectly fine if you-"

"I'll meet you, but do you mind if I bring one of my friends?" he interrupted, eyeing Cloud in a sexual manner. Angelo chuckled sexily.

"Just as long as I can have the two of you at the same time." Zack involuntarily groaned. He definitely wanted this badly.

"Oh you _will_. What's the 'dress?" he asked, trying not to make it obvious that he was meeting a client.

"Four eighty-five Clave St. Apt # 15-A. I'll buzz you up." He said. The duo said their goodbyes, and Zack hung up. He approached Cloud boldly but cautiously. He didn't want to freak him out and ruin the whole plan.

"Cloud I have a question." The blonde looked at him and nodded his head.

"What is it?" At first, Zack contemplated on telling Cloud the truth, but he decided not to. He was in a conniving mood and saw Cloud as an easy target.

"You know, there's this late night bar on Clave Street that I have been _dying _to go to, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." The blonde teen thought about the offer for a while and sighed.

"I have a lot of stuff to do, Zack. I just can't drop everything."

"Oh come now, Strife. It's only a good two or three drinks, and you'll be home before sunrise. Come on. Do it for me." Zack gave him a pout, the cutest pout Cloud had ever seen, and he nodded in agreement.

"Alright, but I better not be home late." Zack smirked at him and shook his hand to seal the deal.

(On Clave Street…)

It was eleven at night, and the blonde and the raven-haired teens were standing in front of the tall apartment building. Zack was walking towards the rotating doors, while Cloud was a little skeptical about the situation.

"Hey, I thought we were going to a bar!" Cloud asked. Zack rolled his eyes and then turned around to smile at the blonde.

"Uh, what I _meant _to say was that I have a friend who has a bar in their apartment. Now let's go." He pulled the blonde in through the doors, and the duo marveled at the beauty. The lobby was large and opulent. It was covered in marble; from the floors to the pillars. At the concierge desk sat a woman flipping through a magazine. Zack cleared his throat to get her attention. When she lifted her eyes from the pages, she practically started salivating over the sight of the teens.

"And just _how _may I help you?" she giggled. Zack took her hand and gave it a soft peck. She nearly cried.

"Madam, a friend of ours said he would buzz us up, but it appears to me that he isn't here at the moment." He stated openly. She nodded.

"No problem. I shall buzz you up myself. Just give me the apartment number and I'll send you right up." She pressed a button, and a private elevator open up. Zack thanked her and walked off with Cloud.

As the elevator escalated, Zack became more and more nervous. Cloud just stood by the railing, emotionless and quiet. Suddenly, when the elevator reached the apartment, the doors slowly opened to reveal a large, expensive-looking apartment. It was filled with beautiful, modern furniture, and the foyer gleamed from the chandelier. Despite that Zack and Cloud were enchanted by the sheer beauty of the apartment, they felt that something was wrong. Zack notices some _signs_. Angelo was nowhere to be found, but there was a little note lying on a small table. Zack opened it cautiously. It read:

Zack;

I'm in quite the playful mood, so why don't the three of us play a little game? I have left notes and clues as to the theme of tonight, and if you follow their trail they lead to the room where it'll all occur. Can't wait!

-Angelo

Zack sucked his teeth and motioned for Cloud to follow him into the living room. After much searching, the duo came across an apple with a note on it pointing to the kitchen. They found school uniforms in the kitchen and were instructed to change into them. The raven-haired teen was happy to oblige the order, but the blonde did it with much reluctance. After finally being done with changing, the blonde slammed his hand onto the kitchen counter. Zack looked at him with confusion.

"Cloud, what's the matter?" he asked. Cloud huffed in anger but in fear as well.

"What the hell is going on Zack? Where's your friend? Where is his/her bar?" Zack was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He was _so _close to getting pounded yet he was close to taking Cloud home for throwing a tantrum. He didn't want to tell Cloud the truth, but at this point he had no choice.

"Cloud, listen to me. Forget about the other bullshit I said. We're here because we're meeting a client of mine, and it's not to drink that's for sure." Cloud's face began to contort in anger. Zack fanned his hands at him to calm the blonde down. He wasn't buying this.

"So you mean to tell me that we came to some random person's house, put on these uniforms and are looking for all these clues because we're supposed to be any easy lay. Oh, I'm going home, Zack." He began to walk out until Zack grabbed his arm. The blonde tried to fight him off, but Zack maintained his grip.

"Don't leave. Trust me; you'll like this at the end of it all."

"I want to go home, Zachary." As he walked away, Zack suddenly grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes deeply.

"Please Cloud," he began, "do it for me." Even though something within him told him to leave, deep down Cloud was entranced by Zack's compassionate gaze and decided to stay.

The duo continued to find more and more clues, ranging from a box of chalk to a ruler, and they were quite confused until they finally reached their destination… a large study.

The study, surrounded by windows covered in dark drapes, was beautiful. It was adorned with worldly possessions and books from all over Gaia, but what captured Zack's attention were the odd books about dogs and making your home a natural Zen garden and cookbooks. Suddenly Zack's face went pale. Cloud looked at him with surprise.

"What's wro-"

"Angeal. His name isn't Angelo. It's Angeal. Oh Gaia, this is his house!" He shouted. Suddenly Zack heard footsteps. He quickly hid Cloud under the desk, and stood in front of it. In an instant, Angeal Hewley, sexy as ever clad in a button down shirt and tie and black slacks. Zack was stunned. He always had the hots for his teacher, but he never imagined he would be this close to him at the nonprofessional level.

"Fair? What the hell are you doing here? Wait…oh shit! Don't tell me you're the…"

"Phone sex operator." They said in unison. They were petrified, stuck in a long yet lustful stare. Suddenly, Angeal cupped his face, and the two of them were caught in a heated, passionate kiss. Suddenly, as Zack tried to unbutton the Firs Class' shirt, he quickly stopped him and broke the kiss.

"So where's your friend?" Zack pulled Cloud from under the desk and began to kiss him. The blonde was speechless. He didn't know what was going on, but he liked it. He moaned into the kiss as Zack began to grope at blonde's groin. Angeal, now aroused from this sight, stopped them.

"Zack, I actually had a plan in mind. Why don't we try a little…_role-play_?" Zack and Cloud nodded at each other, realizing what the clues meant.

"Anything for you, _Mr. Hewley_." Zack mused as he and Cloud stood in front of the opposite side of the desk. Angeal cleared his throat as he collected his thoughts.

"Young men, the two of you have been quite disruptive. You don't want to do your work, you bother the other students, and you're disrespectful to me. I am going to write you up!" Zack began to act shocked, while Cloud stood there with a blank face. He obviously wasn't the best actor in Gaia's creation.

"Please, Mr. Hewley! Cloud and I can't afford to get detention! Our parents would kill us. We'll do anything!" He pleaded. Angeal looked at them with disgust.

"Well, what do you suppose will make me change my mind?"

"I promise you that if you let us go scot-free that we'll do _anything _and won't disrupt your class." The older raven-haired man sat on the desk facing toward the two teens.

"Well if that's the case," he began, palming his groin. Cloud was surprised. He had never been with anyone, especially a man, yet watching the older man tease himself made him feel aroused.

Angeal unbuckled and unzipped his pants, revealing a rather large bulge in his black boxer briefs. Zack and Cloud nearly drooled.

"Why don't you help me with this…_problem _of mine?" he asked. Zack moaned and slowly pulled Angeal's large, thick and hard member from its confines and licked teasingly from the base to the tip, looking deeply into his teacher's eyes. Angeal moaned as he felt the younger raven's hot mouth enclose on his member.

"You fuckin' slut," he groaned, grasping some of Zack's hair. "Oh how I always wanted to feel my cock at the back of your throat." He began to make Zack's mouth take more and more of him, making the teen gag. Suddenly, he looked over to Cloud and signaled for him to come over. Cloud was confused. He never gave a blowjob before.

"Um, Mr. Hewley, I don't know how to do this," he said as he put his hand around his cock. Zack took his mouth off of it to speak.

"Well, I'll teach you. Why don't you try licking at the tip of it… slowly?" Zack suggested. Angeal looked down at the duo as if they were conversing. Cloud sighed heavily and used the tip of his tongue to cautiously lick the underside of the elder's throbbing member. Angeal panted as Zack bobbed his head on the tip while Cloud licked and nipped the shaft. The First Class was in heaven.

"Mmm, Zack sit here," he sighed, motioning for the two teens to stop their ministrations. Zack got up from the floor and sat next to "Mr. Hewley" on the long desk. As the two raven-haired men were kissing and touching at each other, the blonde began to feel himself become increasingly aroused and began to stroke his hard shaft. Oh how he just wanted Zack to take him, _hard_, but for some reason, he wanted to Angeal to take advantage of him as well. Hell, at this point, Cloud could use _anyone's _assistance.

After Angeal ferociously stripped Zack of all of his clothing, he flipped him onto his knees, his stomach facing the desk. He placed himself behind Zack and began to rub his hardened member between the firm cheeks of the teen, just teasingly rubbing the tip against the hole.

"Zack, I want this so bad. Just the thought of pounding your sweet, tight ass is enough to drive me insane, but I don't want to take you without preparing you." He whispered into Zack's ear. Zack moaned as Angeal continued to rub against him as he was digging with his other hand in a cluttered drawer of the desk. When he finally got what he wanted, he pulled out the bottle of lube and spread it on his middle and index fingers. He called Cloud over and began to roughly kiss him. Suddenly He forced Cloud onto his back.

"Here. Strip and then suck it." He groaned, giving the blonde the toy in one hand, as he pushed his lubed fingers into Zack's tight entrance. The younger, raven-haired man sighed as he felt the fingers drag in and out teasingly.

"Ugh, Ang-Mr. Hewley…just do it already." Zack gasped as he became increasingly antsy. His body was practically begging to be taken mercilessly by the elder raven-haired man. Though the elder wanted to make Zack beg like there was no tomorrow, he decided to take the boy then and there, but teasingly.

As he slowly pushed his member in, Zack released a soundtrack of moans and cries as if it were the last time he would ever feel something this good. Angeal began with rough yet teasing thrusts that drove the younger raven-haired man insane.

"Dammit, Fair, you're so tight," Angeal growled, briefly breaking character. The man below him groaned in response.

Meanwhile, Cloud held the toy in his hand, confused about what he needed to do with it. Yes, the teen has engaged in some sort of sexual relations with himself, but _never _with a toy. He thought that only women did such things.

Zack, while in the midst of pleasure, took the toy out of the blonde's hands and then slowly pushed it into his entrance. Cloud was speechless. He had never felt something so painful…yet so pleasurable that he wanted more of it. As Zack pumped the toy in and out of Cloud's tight opening, Angeal began to angle and roughen his thrusts even more, purposely trying to hit the younger raven's prostate. The trio was in pure bliss.

"Yes, Angeal. Fuck me right there!" Zack screamed, hardly being able to control himself. Just seeing Zack's eyes rolling back, his body hot, red and covered in sweat droplets was almost enough to send Angeal right into the throes of immense pleasure, but he didn't want to stop just yet. Oh no, he wanted to experience every second of Zack's impending release.

"That's it, just let it go. Oh, Gaia, I'm- _ohhh_!" Angeal responded, nearly coming from seeing Cloud right on the edge of orgasm. Suddenly, as the older raven began to pound harder to the arousing sight of the blonde releasing all over his stomach, Zack began to scream and convulse in orgasmic release, the contractions of his tight ass coaxing the elder man into going over the edge as well. As the trio laid on the desk, spent and satisfied, they slowly drifted off to sleep, not knowing what their ménage a trois would bring them in the near future.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone, it's your girl Momo, and first and foremost I wanted to say Happy Summer! Secondly, I wanted to thank everyone for reading my fanfiction, especially this one, and I'm glad to see and read that you're enjoying it. Now, I have a small favour to ask of you guys. I just want to ask if ya'll can please check out my newest fanfic ****Story: "La Magia de los Juegos" ("The Magic of the Game") I know it's cheesy but I assure that the story is better than the title. Being the semi-soccer fan that I am, I decided to write a fanfic based on the sexiest one of them all, Cristiano Ronaldo. So fans of him or people that aren't even fans of him at all please check it out, and if you can do so, please review it. Ok, well this chappies gonna be a bit brief, broskis, because I just wanted it to be a convo between the one and only Clack (Cloud and Zack). Soooo…enjoy, and you know what to do after!**

**Smooches!**

**~Momo**

Chapter Five: Out of the Closet

There they were, just the two of them in the elevator. Zack was looking at his watch, trying to make the extremely awkward moment pass, and Cloud was just stunned. He was still in shock from what had just transpired.

_Am I really gay? Nah! Hello no! I just…like the sexual company of men that's…all? Eh, ok, so I'm bisexual. Yeah, cuz I still like girls. Yep that's definitely the case. _Cloud thought to himself as he chewed his lip, a move he usually did to feel less awkward. When the two finally got to the lobby of the apartment building, Cloud tried to walk out of the building quickly in an attempt to get away, but to no avail. Zack caught up to the cadet.

"Cloud let's go talk at the bar. And this time we'll really be going to a bar. I need a drink." The raven-haired man said, getting out his cell phone to call a cab.

(At the Bar…)

The bar that Zack chose for them to go to was small, run down and didn't have many people. They were seated at a table for two directly in front of a window. While drinking beers, Zack and Cloud stayed silent still. Suddenly, to break the silence, Zack smiled at Cloud.

"You know what, Cloud, I'm happy that I met you at work. You're a-."

"Zack, I didn't know you were gay." Cloud interjected, his face never faltered nor left the glass of the window. The raven was stunned.

"Cloud, let's talk about this later."

"No, let's talk about this now." He said, taking a small sip of his beer. Zack was stuck. He didn't want to talk about this, yet he wanted Cloud to know the truth.

"Ok, Cloud. I'm _not _gay. I'm bisexual. I do love women, and I have a girlfriend at home, but I like men too." Cloud paused. He was shocked. Not only did Zack have the same reasoning behind his sexuality as Cloud did, but he _cheated_ on his girlfriend!

"So you mean to tell me that you have a girlfriend at home, who's probably the sweetest thing on the planet, and then you go fuck your commander? Don't you have any feelings?" Cloud asked angrily, taking a large sip of his beer. Zack rubbed his face with disgust. Despite that he wasn't showing it, he felt really guilty about all of this. He knew that he would have to tell Aerith sooner or later.

"Cloud, I wouldn't be out here drinking if I felt fine. And besides, a SOLDIER is not supposed to show his feelings. You and I _both _know that." He said, guzzling down the last bit of his beer. He called the waitress over for another one and sighed.

"Well, you sure did show your emotions to Angeal. You know what this is a crock of bullshit. I'm leaving." As the blonde tried to get up from his seat, Zack suddenly got an urge, and the two were caught in a heated kiss. At first, Cloud tried to struggle away from the raven's lips, but there was no use. Cloud was hooked. Eyes closed, their kiss intensified as their tongues mingled together, fighting for dominance. Zack moaned into the kiss, as he felt Cloud suck his bottom lip roughly yet teasingly. Suddenly, as the kiss was just getting better, Zack felt the blonde stop. When he opened his eyes to see what happened, Cloud was looking out of the window as if he were shell-shocked, and he was watching a young woman, a _familiar _young woman run away from the establishment. Yes, today the young cadet learned two things that would forever change his life: he really was gay and that he just broke Tifa Lockhart's heart.


End file.
